


S·H·E·R·L·O·C·K

by daisya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, a little dark in the end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisya/pseuds/daisya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock最终归来，二人幸福收场。</p>
            </blockquote>





	S·H·E·R·L·O·C·K

警告！  
　　*短的片段联文，剧情弱  
　　*可能会雷及OOC  
　　*有黑化

正文：

Someone like you ——Adele  
　　不，不会再有人如他一样了。John对于这一点知道得非常清楚。  
　　john知道的。不会再有人在雨天拉着自己满伦敦大街的跑，不会有人在凌晨三点拉着不成调的让人头皮发麻的曲子，不会有人把他辛苦整理一番后的起居室于瞬间内弄得一团糟，不会有人在冰箱里存放不该与食物同存的人头和人体组织，不会有人盘据在沙发上自在地用着他的电脑还对他的密码发表不当的评论。  
　　John知道的。不会再有人告诉他他是他唯一的朋友，不会再有人用蹩脚的方式向他道歉尽管下一秒就让他哭笑不得，不会再有人在危险时选择同他一起留下，不会再有人为他带来新的战场领他走上新的征途，不会再有了。  
　　那个人已然不在。  
　　那个地方也已然是一片空白。  
　　没有人可以达到sherlock曾经达到并在如今也一直拥有的在john心中的地位。John心中属于sherlock的那块领土被蔓延至天际的枯树围绕，无人能踏进，无人能染指。谁都不行，连john自己也无力于此。  
　　即使在sherlock离开之后，万念俱灰之下john只想将一切过往掩埋，重新开始自己的社交生活，度过一般意义上的“平凡的人生”，这点也绝不会改变。  
　　那个独一无二的天才，独一无二的咨询侦探，独一无二的……朋友。  
　　不会有人如他一样。  
　　绝不。  
　　  
Hurts ——Gregorian

　　有些事一旦发生，有些伤害一旦既成，便无法再改变了。  
　　即使是高智商反社会人格的Sherlock也明白这点。所以当他看到john失焦的眼神，半夜的梦魇，间歇袭来的头痛，以及两人触碰时微微的闪躲时，也没有多说什么，只是默默地看着。  
　　有什么不一样了。Sherlock没有说，但他知道。  
　　他们依然会在深更半夜饿着肚子去追罪犯，sherlock会施展他躺在沙发上纹丝不动但可以把起居室弄得乱七八糟的特技，john会在打开冰箱时对里面的人体器官以及放置它们的人发表带着“Fuck”或“hell”的言论。即使他们之间有些什么已经不一样了，john似乎也并不想提及，这种在表面上类似于从前的状态让他陷入了某种程度的安心。  
　　他们之间所建立的信任，那于短短时日建立但已坚不可摧的信任，出现了一丝裂缝。而sherlock并不想去戳穿。这不像当年他解决john的伤腿的问题那样简单，sherlock曾经照亮了他的世界却又让这盏灯在他的眼前熄灭，即使是无奈之举，也是他自己一手造成，他只能放手让john自己去愈合。John会好起来的，他坚信这点。  
　　而在那个或长或短的过程里，sherlock将始终站在他身旁，无言再离。  
　　  
End of all hope ——Nightwish

　　希望是在哪一日破灭的呢，john已经不记得了。  
　　Sherlock方离开之时，他无法承认sherlock已经离开的事实。每天依然会在从医院回来时，经过sherlock最喜欢的外卖店给他带炒饭，会点开博客即使手顿在键盘上空不知道该写些什么，会在打开冰箱时小心翼翼地偏向一边以免里面会有不好的东西，会在半夜三更里突然醒来似乎听到了那个侦探的召唤声。  
　　Sherlock离开了，带着他的世界。  
　　在他终于承认了这个认知，不再怀有期待时，sherlock回来了。  
　　那天是sherlock的忌日。彼时三年已过，多么值得庆祝的日子，失去sherlock的john又多活过了一年。  
　　那还是清晨，墓园的青草上甚至还染着些露水，他带着一捧花，站立着sherlock的坟墓前，一如往常。他不知道该说些什么，只是不顾腿上叫嚣着的疼痛，静静地站在那里。而当他转身意欲离开时，便看到那个人站在他的身后，平静地看着他。  
　　依然是三年前的模样。黑色的卷发，高高的颧骨，精致的大衣，不同的只是更为瘦削的身材以及脸上john描述不出的表情。  
　　他以为这是他栩栩如生的幻想，无数次他看到sherlock在任意时间任意地点出现，当他看电视时剧透出所有接下来的内容，当他看报纸时窝在一旁嚷着无聊，当他在医院看病时在楼下拿着手机瞪着他……  
　　直到那个人小心翼翼地伸出他的手，放在他的肩膀上，似乎是在安慰。  
　　那温热的触感，昭示着主人的真实存在。  
　　“John，I’m back .”  
　　  
Rest calm——Nightwish

　　John花了一段时间以接受sherlock的离去，而现在则需要花一段时间以接受sherlock的归来。  
　　他不是没有幻想过sherlock会归来的，在他沉迷在威士忌中，在他辗转于床上，在他凝视着窗外，在圣诞节降临在过于静谧的起居室里时。但不是这样，不是这样突兀地出现在他的面前，浅色的虹膜直直地映入他的眼里，以无辜的表情简单的说着一句“I’m back”，好像不过一句“dinner”似的。  
　　可他还能怎么样呢，那是sherlock呀。那是……那就是sherlock。  
　　无论如何，至少sherlock还活着，回到了他的身边，依然一副“哈，我又成功的得罪了满世界的人”以及“满世界的人都愚蠢至极”的模样，john依然会随他寻找犯人查找资料处理他所留下的烂摊子。  
　　于是他最终还是平静了下来。在某种程度上的平静。  
　　从一开始的不可置信，接踵而来的愤怒，随即的不甘心，到最后都变成了sherlock终于归来的欣慰，以及掺杂其中的种种情愫，他的恐惧，他的不安，他的疑惑，他的抑郁，都在其中沉淀。  
　　而他那未说出口的话，依然没有说出口。  
　　从阿富汗战场上归来的军医，已然看尽生死，曾以为自己已无所畏惧，但那句藏在唇舌之间的话，还是没有说出口。  
　　Sherlock生前不能，如今sherlock归来依然不能。  
　　他只是不能。  
　　即使sherlock可能已经知道。

Listen to the rain ——Evanescence

　　雾都伦敦，缺不了的便是无尽的雨。原本john今天应是坐在医院里给病人看诊，待下班时再施施然回家，给无聊窝在贝克街的某人带回晚餐并忍受着那个某人念叨着他今天的第二个病人有多么糟糕。  
　　然而现在，他们正靠在一面墙上喘着粗气，头顶上毫无遮蔽，雨点滴落在他们身上。老天，这都要怪sherlock——当然，sherlock会说这都是john的错，该死的，他永远是无辜的——这个罪魁祸首正满脸不在意的喘息着。  
　　这次的死者是由一群小孩子在废旧厂房玩耍时发现的，尸体因过度杀戮而惨不忍睹，两天前与此类似的一名死者被发现，警方正在从二人的相似点处下手，lestrade已经忙得焦头烂额了，不过他还处于观望期，没有来到贝克街向sherlock求助。  
　　已经好几周没有案子的sherlock定然是按捺不住的，所以便自己承担了这保护伦敦市民的责任找寻犯人。经过对死者鞋子上的泥土样本分析，sherlock得知死者曾经来过某个地方，便急急地给john发了一个短信拖着他来到了这里。  
　　没错，这里的确是死者临死前去过的地方。那是一群黑帮人士聚集商议秘事的场所，在sherlock的打听下得知，死者在临死前完成了他与别人的毒品交易，随后在回家的路上被绑架至白教堂附近杀死。但第一个死者似乎并未出现在这里过，在sherlock还想继续探听时，便被人识破了他们的伪装。  
　　这直接导致他们两个人被一大群手持武器的危险分子追赶，多亏sherlock对伦敦街道的了解，他们拐到了一个小巷里，终于甩掉了那群人。互相支撑着对方，他们俩气喘吁吁地靠在墙上休息。  
　　然后，他们的视线都凝固在牵着的手上。  
　　这次没有手铐，只有紧扣而毫无察觉的手指。  
　　  
Ordinary world

　　这个世界上满是乏味的人类，乏味的事件，乏味的声音，乏味的空气。没有比想要不平凡更平凡的了，而每个人都在假装自己才是最不平凡的人，那些努力彰显自己不平凡的平庸之辈的思想充斥着整个世界，sherlock只能树立一道屏障以将那些紧紧地隔离在自己的大脑之外。  
　　除了john。  
　　John是不一样的。  
　　john是这个平凡世界中的不平凡之人。  
　　现在那个不平凡的人正站在他的身旁，低低地垂下眼帘，雨水从发梢流下，耳尖微微发红，手指冰冷。他们的手指纠缠在一起，但似乎还没有人想要放开。Sherlock不知道自己现在起伏的胸膛和体内奔腾的去甲肾上腺素是因为刚才的追逃还是因为眼前的这一幕。  
　　“john……”sherlock眨了眨眼睛，侧过身来将另一只手伸向john的眼睛，触摸着john的眼睫毛，冰冷的手指顿在john的眼皮之上。john猛然抬起眼睛，微微昂起头。睫毛在sherlock的指尖滑过，sherlock的手指停在了原地，似要抚上john的脸庞，两个人的眼神在雨中纠缠，雨声安静地在他们四周响起。  
　　John的身子轻微地颤抖着，突然，他躲开了视线，就着一起的手拉着sherlock向一旁奔去，“我们快点回家吧，雨越下越大了。”  
　　他们一起在街道上奔跑着，没有人把手放开，也没有人再说话。  
　　但那一幕不会过去。  
　　  
Cry for the moon 

　　死亡永远不会消逝。  
　　在惨淡的月光下，sherlock围着尸体转来转去检查着死者身上残留的任何可能的线索，john蹲下在一旁协助，并在sherlock说出他所演绎出来的内容时及时的给予赞许，只是声音里多了些什么。  
　　死者面朝地趴在地面上，鲜血从头部流出在地上蔓延，染湿了黑色的头发，双眼死死地睁着。该死者于晚上十点左右被发现从楼顶跳下，不，应该说是被人推下。众人之所以知道这点，是因为在两日前同栋大楼里也有一人于同一时刻坠下，并且两人的手中都同样紧握着一朵表示祭奠的白菊。只是两人都并非在这栋楼工作，目前也没发现有什么联系。  
　　至今已随sherlock见过不少死者，这并非是最惨的，只是，这与那日sherlock坠楼之后的场景多么相似……  
　　John的眼中这具尸体的映像，与此前sherlock坠楼后匍匐着的尸体相重合，他仿佛又呼吸到了当初空气中弥漫着的sherlock的鲜血的味道，手上沾上的是sherlock的血液。现实和回忆在他的眼前交替晃过，他不由得深深地呼了一口气，不，这不是sherlock，sherlock就在你的身边，sherlock没有死去。  
　　sherlock已经回来了。  
　　Sherlock是真实的。  
　　察觉到john的不对劲，Sherlock在说完一长串句子后停顿下来，抬起头看了看发着呆的john，见到john脸上努力克制着的恐慌时瞳孔微微紧缩。  
　　“死者已经罹患了绝症，即便没有坠楼也活不了多久，手中的白菊应该是用来祭奠他们自己的生命的。Lestrade，明天一早我去检验第一名死者的尸体，今天就这样了。”sherlock拉着john站起身来对lestrade说道，便头也不回地离开了现场。  
　　John恍惚地跟着sherlock上了车回到贝克街，那些脑海里一一闪过的画面让他头痛不已，他已无力思考，只是顺着sherlock走上了楼梯。突然，在楼梯口处sherlock停下了脚步，回过身来凝视着john，而后俯身在john耳边说道，  
　　“john，那不是我，我回来了，并永不会再离开。”  
　　John的眼睛慢慢聚焦在sherlock的脸上，在那浅色的瞳孔中，sherlock似乎犹豫了一下，冰冷的嘴唇轻轻印在john的额头上，伸出手来将john拥入怀中，轻轻地拍着。  
　　John愣了愣，似乎灵魂刚刚才回到体内，埋着头伸手回抱住sherlock，“是的，你不会再离开了，你是真实的，你从未死去……”低低的呢喃声在楼道间响起。  
　　  
kill or be killed 

　　萦绕在他脑海里吞噬着他的，那躺在他眼前身上沾满鲜血、了无生机的sherlock的形象慢慢褪去，形成了眼前这个真实的sherlock。脸上带着局促而安抚的笑容，轻轻拥着他的sherlock。他的手上所染上的血液也渐渐淡去，抓着sherlock大衣的指节渐渐明晰，现实一点一点在他的眼前染上了颜色。  
　　Sherlock回来了。  
　　John依然没有将那句话说出口，但那不要紧，sherlock已经切切实实地归来了，也不会再离开。  
　　他们之间隔阻的那道墙已经慢慢坍塌，john也开始重新获得了与sherlock的联结，sherlock回到了之前在john心中所占据的那块地方，甚至张牙舞爪地准备向四处扩张。  
　　他们之间的路还很长。  
　　John不再急切，不会再悔恨，不会再彷徨，不会再挣扎。  
　　因为sherlock在那里。  
　　而那，是他的秘密。

　　这个世界上只有两种人。  
　　一种是被杀的人，一种是杀人的人。  
　　Sherlock不会是被杀的那类，尽管他不会轻易去选择杀人。而john，在才认识不久就可以为sherlock枪杀了出租车司机的john，从阿富汗战场负伤归来的john心里却依然存在着可笑的道德感和同情心。  
　　无论如何，sherlock都会是最知道该如何治愈john的人，john需要时间，但需要的不仅仅是时间，还有一个触发点以及sherlock的承诺。  
　　Sherlock知道这点。  
　　所以在某些时候，牺牲是必须的，不是吗？  
　　轻轻拥着john的sherlock嘴角露出一个微笑，那，是他的秘密。

END


End file.
